


Dragon

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Lord, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, legend, myth
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Gdziekolwiek smoki żyją – zawsze nie w naszych krainach. I myślę sobie, że na zachodzie ludzie i elfy powtarzają sobie bajeczkę, że smoki żyją na Wielkim Stepie, bo przecież są pomiotem Wielkiego Węża, a my na stepie jego właśnie czcimy, a przynajmniej tak sądzą ci na zachodzieFrom the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Dragon

Smok? Czy widział kto smoka? Ha, mówią, że w górach na wschodzie, tych, co to Wielki Step oddzielają od dalekich krain, smoki żyły, w dawnych czasach żyły. Inni mówią, że na południu, za cieśniną, za wielkimi pustyniami, w krainie rządzonej przez Czarne Elfy – że tam żyją właśnie smoki. Lub na mroźnej północy. Ale gdziekolwiek smoki żyją – zawsze nie w naszych krainach. I myślę sobie, że na zachodzie ludzie i elfy powtarzają sobie bajeczkę, że smoki żyją na Wielkim Stepie, bo przecież są pomiotem Wielkiego Węża, a my na stepie jego właśnie czcimy, a przynajmniej tak sądzą ci na zachodzie.

Jyrgala zwano smokiem, prawda, i smoka wytatuowanego miał na twarzy, ale przed smokiem potem zgiął kolana i pochylił głowę, kiedy poddał się woli Rijesha i jego władzy. Dwa smoki, powiedziano memu przyjacielowi, Serikowi, dwa smoki cię zabiją, i sądził, że Rijesh i że Jyrgal się do jego śmierci przyczynią. Ale są jeszcze smoki splecione na aurienickim medalionie i nie wie nikt, czemu wyznawcy jasnego boga smoka sobie też za symbol wzięli, skoro poza tym jednym smoki za złe uznają. I słyszałem, że w dawnych czasach elfy bóstwo ognia i słońca pod wężową, czy też smoczą postacią czciły. I że w niektórych miejsach Ouvarosowi smoczą przydają postać. Więc mówią, że smok jest zły i że jest ciemnością, ale i z ogniem go wiążą i z mądrością, i nie wiem czasem sam, czy nie można by Wielkiemu Wężowi tych cech przypisać i czy nie ma w Wielkim Wężu czegoś co dobre by było.

Bo przecież szliśmy za smokiem, za Rijeshem, za tym, który niósł ciemność i ogień, władzę i mądrość. I niech mówią o nim, co chcą, ja swoje wiem: nie bez przyczyny przybył na step i objął władzę nad nami i nie bez przyczyny robił to co robił, a że widzą to źle ci ludzie na zachodzie i dumni elfi panowie – co mnie to obchodzi? I niech mówią, że to ręka mojego towarzysza w końcu Rijesha zgładziła, że przyszedł bohater i położył kres smoczemu żywotowi – lecz czy wiedzą, jak było naprawdę? Jeśli taka jest ich opowieść, o smoku, którego ogień niesie tylko zagładę, o Wielkim Wężu, który uprowadził boginię jutrzenki, niech tak będzie, niech taką opowieść przekazują dalej. My mamy swoją i wiemy, że nadejdzie dzień i znów przybędzie smok, a czy będzie to gad olbrzymi, czy znów władca większy od wszystkich innych – czy jakakolwiek to różnica? Smok zawsze będzie magią, mądrością, mrokiem, ogniem i władzą.


End file.
